The Bet
by Chloe4476
Summary: Psych High School. Shawn is the Jock and Juliet is the quiet girl what will happen when Shawn makes a bet with his buddies and sleeps with Juliet. Shules!
1. Chapter 1

Shawn Spencer stood in the halls of Santa Barbara High School with his buddy's

''Hey dude I bet you can't get Juliet O'Hara into bed'' Gus said to Shawn

''Oh yeah you're on!''

Juliet O'Hara was the quite girl who minded her own business, but everybody picked on her because they thought she was weird, she was the girl who sat in the back of the class, who didn't answer questions and had no friends. All the boys would take advantage of her.

_3__rd__ period _

''Hey Juliet'' Juliet got a fright nobody ever talked to her

''Um…Hi, Shawn is it?''

''Yeah, So listen I was thinking there's this party tonight and I was wondering if you would go to it with me?''

''Thanks for the invite, but no thanks''

''Why not? Come on it's just for a few hours''

''Okay, I'll think about it''

''Okay, I'll check back with you at lunch''

Lunch time finally rolled around the Connor and Shawn Found Juliet at a lunch table on her own in the cafeteria

''Hey''

'Hi'' she replied hoping to avoid him

''so are you coming?''

''I'm still thinking''

''come on Juliet, it's good to get out and enjoy yourself''

''Okay I'll go for a little bit''

''Okay I'll pick you up at 7.30''

''Okay''

It was 7.30 on the dot and Juliet's door went she quickly answered it and surprise, surprise it was Shawn

''Hey you ready to go''

''Yeah and Btw I'm only going for an hour''

''2 hours?''

''maybe''

At the party Shawn was talking to all his friends and Juliet was standing in the Corner bored, Until Shawn walked up to her with 2 drinks in his hands

''here drink this'' he handed her one of the cups

''No thank you'' she gave it back to him

''Come on, Have fun, Live a little''

She took the drink off of him and took a sip

''take a bigger drink'' he demanded

She took a gulp and another until she finished it

''that's it''

Shawn downed the rest of his drink and put the 2 empty cups in the trash

''Come on let's go somewhere a little more private''

She followed him upstairs and into what looked like the master bedroom he lay her down on her back and was kissing her, he started kissing her neck, they kissed for a while more and before you know it, all that separates them is their under-where.

Shawn hooked two fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs after that he removed his boxers

He took Juliet's hand and placed it on his member wanting her to jerk him off, she did as soon as he felt like he was close he stopped her.

He positioned himself between her legs and slowly pushed in, she cried a little from the pain but he didn't stop until he was buried to the absolute hilt, he waited a minute for her to adjust to him then slowly withdrew himself and pushed back in, his first few thrusts were slow and gentle then he they grew frantic.

A few thrusts later he felt Juliet's muscles squeeze his member in indication that she was close, then her orgasm exploded through her body, that soon sent Shawn over the edge too. Shawn collapsed on top of her and carefully withdrew himself from her.

_2 weeks later _

Juliet walked into school hoping to find Shawn because she needed to talk to him

She was walking down the hallway when everybody kept on staring and laughing at her, but she kept her head low and walked straight through the hall, Until she ran into the person she wanted to see, Shawn was standing in the hall with his friends

She walked up to him ''Shawn we need to talk''

She looked up to him and noticed that he too was also laughing at her

''now, Shawn''

With that Shawn followed her into a room

''What's up Jules?''

''Shawn remember that party?''

''Yeah, how can I forget''

''well when you took me upstairs we…did stuff''

''Yeah we did'' he smiled at the memory

''well, I'm…I'm pregnant'' she told him with tears streaming down her face

Shawn felt like his whole world had collapsed around him

''what? Are you sure?''

''Yeah I took all four tests that came in the box, they were all positive''

''how'' Juliet just shrugged she could only remember bits of the party

''all I know is that I'm pregnant and you're the father''

''Are you going to keep it?'' that was the question that Juliet answered the moment she looked at the test

''Yeah, I won't have an abortion and I couldn't carry this baby around for 9 months and then give it up for adoption''

''Okay, I'll come over to your house tonight and we'll talk, yeah?

''Yeah my parents will be out till about 9.00''

''okay, I'll see you soon and please don't tell anyone about this''

''wasn't planning on it'' she said and walked away

Shawn was dead on his feet he can't believe he was going to be a father.


	2. Chapter 2

After school Shawn went home got dinner and got changed, then made his way to Juliet's, he text her to tell her he was on his way. When he saw Juliet's house he saw her waiting at the door for him.

''Hey Jules'' he gave her a smile but she just looked at him

''Hey'' was all she could say because she was so nervous about the conversation they were about to have.

The two went into the house and went to Juliet's room and both sat on the bed, Shawn took off his jacked and shoes and got comfy on the bed.

Juliet got comfy beside him and they just stared at each other, until Shawn broke the silence.

''Jules, where do we start?'' Shawn asked not really knowing how to kick off the conversation

''I don't know'' she answered honestly

''So you're pregnant, let's start from there''

''Okay''

''Look Jules, I know I'm a jerk but just know I'm not going to leave you alone in this'' Shawn said in a serious voice. She just stared at his trying to search his eyes to see if he was telling the truth

''really?'' she asked unsure

''Yeah, I mean I know were young but we will figure it out'' Shawn said when she looked at him he flashed a smile, which made her panties damped.

''Thanks Shawn'' she said and smiled back at his which made him harden.

They both just stared at each other until Shawn leaned forward and closed the gap between them, lips moulding against hers to steal her breath away. Juliet felt her eyes fall closed as she opened her mouth to give his tongue access to hers, stroking the inside of her mouth with control made her gasp against him.

Shawn stopped kissing her to pull his shirt over his head and take hers off too, he lay her down and lay on top of her his weight balancing on his arms as he went back to kissing her, pushing his tongue in her mouth.

He pulled away and attacked her neck making her moan his name. When he took his pants off leaving him in boxers, he took her pants off too and took his place on top again, he unclasped her bra in a mere flick of the wrist and immediately took a hardened nipple into his mouth while palming the other one.

Juliet's nails were leaving marks but neither of them cared, after getting inpatient she flipped them over and kissed Shawn again forcing her tongue into his mouth, she did the same as he did; she pulled back and started attacking his neck making him moan her name.

She attacked his chest and looked up to see if he was looking when she seen his eyes were closed shut she pulled out his hardened cock and began to slowly started to move her hand.

Shawn jumped at the feeling and moaned her name over and over again, he was enjoying the feeling of her hand wrapped around him he never noticed when she had took him into her mouth.

She circled the head and licked the pre-cum that had gathered there and bobbed her head up and down using her had to do the places her mouth couldn't reach.

Shawn felt he was close ''Jules you need to stop baby before I cum'' he said and he sounded strained after having being denied his orgasm.

After catching his breath he flipped them over ''My turn'' he said with a devious smile which made Juliet even more wetter.

He hooked two fingers into the side of her panties and pulled them down her legs. He just stared at her sex and that was making her self-conscious, Shawn felt her tense up and he told her that she was the most beautiful person ever and that made her relax, when he felt her relax he shimmed down the bed and lay on his stomach in between her legs.

He looked into her eyes and when he caught her gaze he inserted one finger to see how tight she was, that made Juliet moan and Shawn let out a groan at the tight, wet, hot feeling around his finger.

He slowly started to pump in and out of her eventually adding a second finger and them a third, when he felt she was ready for him he removed his fingers and sat up.

''Condom?''

''Shawn, I'm already pregnant''

With that said Shawn settled himself on top of her.

''I'll go slow if it hurts and you want me to stop just say'' he looked at her and she nodded giving him the okay.

He positioned himself at her opening and inched forward until the head was in, Juliet gasped and Shawn thought he had hurt her so he stopped moving.

''Shawn you can move, you didn't hurt me''

Shawn moved forward more and more until he was all the way to the hilt inside of her. He didn't move straight away instead waiting and letting her adjust to him.

A few seconds later she told him that it was okay to move.

Shawn pulled out of her almost all the way and pushed back in causing him to groan and Juliet to moan his name.

He did it again not going any faster or harder until she asked.

It was a few thrusts later when she gave the okay to go faster and harder, he picked up the speed and started thrusting harder.

Shawn felt Juliet's walls flutter around him so he went even faster until she exploded in to her orgasm screaming his name, Shawn watched the look of ecstasy on her face. When her walls clamped down on his shaft that soon sent him over the edge and he came in short sharp sprouts with a shout of her name.

He pulled out of her and lay down next to her. He pushed himself up on his elbows and looked down at her.

''She is so beautiful'' he thought to himself, at least he thought he did.

''Thank you'' Shawn just blushed at the fact he had said that out loud. She smiled at his blush.

He leaned down and kissed her and when they came up for air he noticed the time. He jumped up and franticly began searching for his stuff.

'Crap, my dad is going to kill me''

Juliet looked at the time and noticed she had five minutes till her parents were going to be home, she jumped and quickly got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

Shawn walked into his house and his dad was sitting at the table reading the news paper.

''Shawn?''

''Yeah?''

''Where have you been?''

''I was at a friends house''

''Okay, go upstairs and shower, then come down for supper''

''Okay, but dad I need to talk to you at dinner''

''Okay, what have you done?''

''We'll talk''

Shawn was planning on telling his dad about Juliet but he didn't know how. Shawn kept wondering what his dad would react like.

Shawn had showered and was now walking around the house in just his boxers

''Shawn, put some pants on'' Henry scolded and Shawn chuckled

Shawn ran upstairs and returned several seconds later with pants and a shirt on. He sat at the dinner table and was thinking to himself how he was going tell his dad he was going to be a grandfather.

Henry put the dinner plate in front of Shawn and sat down with his own dinner.

''So Shawn you wanted to talk?'' Henry gave him a look that said 'Talk'

''Right, you see…the thing is'' Shawn stuttered

''come on Shawn get it out''

''well, you're going to be a grandfather'' Shawn hung his head low and waited for his father to shout at him.

When Henry never made a sound he looked up to see his dad staring into space.

''What?'' Henry finally asked

''I'm going to be a dad'' Shawn said as he looked into his dad's eves.

''How?''

''Well dad I's sitting right here I think you know how'' Shawn joked but when he saw the glare on his dads face he explained the night of the party.

Henry never said anything, he just stood up and took the empty plates away and was getting ready to clean them.

When it became clear to Shawn that Henry wasn't going to talk for a while he went upstairs to call Jules and tell her he told his dad.

Shawn went into his room and got his cell phone and dialled Juliet's number

It rang a few time before she picked up.

''Hello?'' she asked she sounded like she had been crying

''Hey Jules, what wrong?'' Shawn asked his voice full of concern

''My mom and dad found out I'm pregnant and there throwing me out'' Juliet said as she started to cry again

''Jules pack your stuff I'll be over in a few, you can stay with me'' Shawn said

''Shaw-'' Juliet started to protest but Shaw cut her off

''Come on Jules, I'm leaving now be ready''

Shawn hung up the phone and went downstairs.

''He dad I'm going out''

Shawn walked out the front door without waiting for an answer.

He walked over to the car and headed over to Juliet's place

When Shawn got there Juliet was standing out on the curb with her suitcase.

He got Juliet settled in and put her case in the trunk, then he go in and started to drive.

''hey baby you okay'' Shawn asked still keeping his eyes on the road

''Yeah, I guess'' Juliet replied

Shawn just decided to let her be.

Instead of going straight home he pulled up to a diner.

''Shawn, what are we doing here?''

''Well I thought you might be hungry'' Shawn said getting out and moving round to the other side to open her door for her.

''I am a little'' Juliet said with a hint of happiness in her voice.

They walked in and sat at a table. ''So Jules, what do you want?''

''Um…some fries?'' She said

''sounds good'' Just as well they made their decision then because the waiter was by their side a few seconds later.

While they were waiting for the fries to come Juliet just glared at Shawn and Shawn noticed.

''Okay baby you have been giving me this look for the past 5 minutes, what's wrong?''

''Did you hear and see the way that waitress was acting?'' Shawn just looked at her confused

''She was flirting with you Shawn as if I wasn't here''

Shawn just laughed at her ''really, I hadn't noticed''

She just looked at him but he smiled at her in a cheesy way which caused her to smile.

They just smiled and stared into each other's eyes until Shawn cell rang he pulled out his phone and looked at the caller I.D he rolled his eyes when he saw his dad's name on the screen

''Hey dad''

''about an hour''

''Okay''

While Shawn was talking on the phone to his dad the fries came and Juliet started eating them, she wasn't even listening to Shawn anymore.

She only noticed that Shawn was off the phone because he was stealing some of her fries, they were sitting in silence until Juliet broke it.

''So have you told your dad about the baby?''

''Yeah I told him, that's what I was calling to tell you earlier''

''How did he take it?''

''He didn't say anything, he looked shocked''

Juliet just nodded by the time they had finished their conversation the fries were done.

So they headed out to the car and made their back to Shawn's house


	4. Chapter 4

**MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**Thank you for the Awesome reviews, I really appreciate it! **

* * *

><p>They pulled up to Shawn's house and Juliet waited by the car as Shawn got her stuff out of the trunk.<p>

When Shawn got the stuff out of the trunk they made their way top Shawn's door and went inside. Shawn saw Henry sitting at the kitchen table again.

He told Juliet to go upstairs and that he would be up in a minute. He walked over to his dad and sat down at the opposite side of the table.

Henry just looked up at him, all Shawn said was that Juliet's parents threw her out and asked if she could stay with them. Henry said that it was okay so Shawn made his way up to see Juliet.

When Shawn got upstairs he saw Juliet passed out on his bed.

He woke her up and helped her into her sleeping clothes, when he was finished helping her he stripped down to his boxers and got in beside her.

When he was almost falling asleep he felt Juliet move about a lot until she finally groaned and turned to face him.

''Shawn, I can't sleep!'' she whined

''Okay, what do you want to do?'' Shawn asked as he pushed himself up into a sitting position and turned his bedside lamp on.

''I don't know'' she said tiredly

''Well I can think of something that might tire you out'' he leaned over and kissed her, stroking her bottom lip asking for entrance, she granted it.

Before they knew it she had her shirt off and Shawn was about to unhook her bra when she came back to reality.

''Shawn we can't do this in your father's house''

''Sure we can we just have to be quite'' he leaned over and placed open mouth kisses to her neck and turned them over so he was on top of her.

He unhooked her bra and immediately took a hardened nipple into his mouth and started sucking on it while palming the other one, smiling when he heard Juliet's gasps and moans.

He kissed her again while tracing the outline of her panties with his finger, his throbbing cock wanting attention.

He pulled her wet panties down her legs and placed a finger at her centre and felt how damp she was.

She moaned and he groaned when he pushed a finger inside of her and started to move it and soon second finger was added.

He thrusts his fingers in and out of her and he feels her walls flutter around him until they clamped down on his fingers while she came he caught her mouth in a breath-taking kiss, swallowing her moans.

He pulled his fingers out and lay in-between her legs and was placing open mouth kisses to her naval.

She finally came down from her high and gave Shawn the nod so he entered her in one swift motion.

He thrusts into her with long slow teasing thrusts until things got more heated. They are panting and moaning each other's names.

suddenly Shawn feels Juliet's walls flutter around his cock just like he did with his fingers and the same thing happened her walls clamped down on him and she had and intense orgasm and a few thrusts later Shawn emptied his load into her.

He collapsed beside her and they were both breathing heavily

''did that tire you out?'' Shawn asked still out of breath

''Yeah, let's go to sleep we have school in the morning'' Jules said as she turned and closed her eyes

Shawn switched off the bedside lamp and spooned with Jules as they went to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Shawn stirred awake as the blaring sound from the alarm clock filled the air; he leaned over and shut it off. He looked at Juliet as she lay in a ball sleeping soundly; he stroked her face, whispering her name trying to wake her up.

An hour later Shawn and Juliet are showered, dressed and currently sitting at the table in the kitchen, Henry stood at the stove making breakfast.

They ate in comfortable silence until it was time to leave. Shawn and Juliet went to Shawn's car while Henry went to his truck and they drove their separate ways.

On the drive to school, Shawn and Juliet made light conversation.

''Okay, I have football practice after school'' Shawn said.

Shawn was the popular football quarterback

''Okay'' Juliet replied as she stared out the window, scared about going into school and facing everyone, especially the bullies.

''do you want to ride home with me or will I just meet you at home?'' Shawn asked

''Um…I'll just meet you at home'' Juliet replied

''okay'' Shawn fished around in his pocked at handed a set of keys to Juliet.

Juliet accepted the keys, and noticed they were at school; she got her backpack and stepped out the car , Shawn did the same.

_**Later that day**_

4 periods had gone by and it was not lunch, Juliet sat at her normal table, by herself eating lunch. She was in her own little world he didn't notice when Shawn sat down beside her, until he spoke.

''hey Jules'' he greeted casually

''Shawn what are you doing?'' she hissed at him

''what, can't I sit next to my girlfriend at lunch?'' Shawn asked confused

''what about if people see you?'' she asked slightly sceptical

''what about it, I don't care'' Shawn replied with a shrug of his shoulders

She gave him a look of un-serenity but continued eating her lunch and laughing when Shawn made a joke.

The rest of the day went by with no bother, Shawn went to football practice and Juliet continued to walk home.

While walking home Juliet ran into the bullies, three girls known as 'the popular ones' the head one Santana, she was the meanest, she would torture Juliet until she broke.

Juliet put her head down and waked past them, but they started following her, she picked up the pace but so did they, it was like they were mimicking her.

She turned the corner and sighed in relief as they did not turn the corner, she walked along the road until, the three girls stepped in front of her.

One of them stepped forward and grabbed Juliet by the neck and pushed her back, she landed on the ground with a _'thud' _she went to push herself back up but was stopped when one of the girls grabbed her by the hair and pulled her up, once she was on her feet she got punched in the eye, and was sure she would have a shiner, she was pushed back against the wall, she hurt her head, she fell to the ground and the girls walked away and left her there to cry.

Once she was sure she was okay she stood up and continued to walk, her legs occasionally giving out.

She made it home with minimal bother, she walked through the door and locked it behind her, she threw her backpack on the couch and went into the kitchen to get some ice for her eye, to make the swelling go down before Shawn got home. Little was she expecting to bump into Henry.


	6. Chapter 6

Henry looked up from his newspaper and gasped when he saw Juliet, he jumped up and urged her to sit down, and he ran over to the freezer and got an ice pack, wrapped it in a towel and gave it to her.

Juliet accepted, and placed it on her eye, wincing when the coldness came into contact with her swollen eye.

Henry sat down opposite of Juliet and looked at her for a minute, studying her. He eventually broke the silence.

''What happened?'' he asked slight anger in his voice, not at her but because of what happened.

''I fell'' Juliet replied, feeling bad about lying to her boyfriend's father and her unborn child's grandfather but she knew that if she told it would get worse.

Henry studied her, he knew she was lying but decided to hold off on the questions for now, knowing she wouldn't want to talk about it.

They sat in comfortable silence for a few minutes before Juliet sighed and put the ice pack down on the table, she tanked Henry and told him she was going upstairs to lie down.

Juliet walked up the stairs and into Shawn's room, she stripped of her clothing and changed into something more comfortable. She slipped under the covers and was asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.

Meanwhile, Shawn was changing when his phone rang, he looked at the caller I.D and his dads name was on the screen, he sighed and pressed the answer button.

''Hello''

''Shawn, you need to come home now!'' Hs father said, he tried to seem calm but Shawn noticed the anger and started to panic.

''Why, what's wrong?'' Shawn replied getting more and more worried by the second.

''Just hurry Shawn, please'' Henry said and hung up before Shawn could ask any more questions.

Shawn packed up his stuff and rand to his car, he arrived home in record time, he was sure he might have broken a few traffic laws on the way.

He ran in the house and found Henry waiting on him in the living room; he started pouring questions at his dad.

Henry told him about Juliet.

Shawn ran up the stairs, while Henry stayed in the same spot.

He quietly entered the room and saw Juliet lying peacefully on her side, he could see her face, her eye was swollen, not as bad as before thanks to the ice pack, but it was still bad.

He gasped at the sight before him and walked over to the bed, he crouched down beside it and stoked Juliet's hair while studying her eye.

Juliet shifted and her eyes fluttered open, she studied her surroundings, before her blue eyes met concerned hazel ones.

She sighed and sat up, she wasn't sure how she was going to explain it, but by the look in Shawn's eyes you would think he already knew what had happened.

He just sighed and removed his shoes before climbing in beside her, she lay her head on his chest and they sat in silence, until Henry shouted them down for dinner.

Dinner was fairly quick, but felt like a life time to Juliet as she was waiting for one of the men to bring up what happened to her.

Dinner went by, nobody brought up the subject. Meanwhile, Shawn and Juliet went up the stairs and curled up to a movie, they fell asleep halfway through it.


	7. Chapter 7

Juliet's eyes fluttered open as she squinted as the light from the T.V was shining in her eyes.

She looked at the clock, it read 2.30 am, and she groaned and shook Shawn to wake him up.

Shawn refused to wake up, every time she tried he just mumbled something in his sleep.

Juliet was going to let him sleep until he said something that caught her eye.

''Jules…that's it baby, just like that'' Shawn mumbled, he made thrusts his hips upward while his fingers dug into the couch.

He moaned her name, and Juliet could see why.

He thrusts his hips upwards as his erection as it made itself known.

She smiled; it wasn't a Juliet smile it was and evil smile.

She sunk to her knees in front of him and slowly undone his pants, she slowly reached inside and wrapped her hand around him and started to move it.

Shawn frowned, she thanked the gods he was a heavy sleeper, but she wanted to see just what he could sleep through.

She leaned forward and licked the head of his cock, she repeated the motion again before taking just the head into her mouth and sucking on it.

Shawn's eyes fluttered open and his mouth opened as he let out a moan of her name, he looked down at her and she looked at him but continued to suck on the head.

His breath hitched as she took him in as far as she could and repeated the motion over and over again.

She fondled his balls with her free hand and continued to suck him off, he felt he was close but he didn't want it to end so quickly.

'_Who cares if it 2.45 am' _he thought as he pulled her up into a breath taking kiss

Once they broke apart they were both gasping for breath, they just stared at each other, before Shawn stood up and lightly pushed Juliet on to her back on the bed.

He stood at the foot of the bed and eyed her carefully, he dived in for another kiss and his fingers worked on her jeans. The kiss made Juliet slightly dazed that she didn't even realise that Shawn had took her pants of.

Once he got her jeans and panties off he shimmed down the bed and lay on his stomach and stared at her sex. He licked one long, slow line from her opening to her clit, and chuckled when Juliet's hips bucked upwards.

He repeated the motion, but adding fingers and sucking on her clit to bring the little nub out more.

He stroked her G-spot while sucking and occasionally nibbling on her clit. He felt the tell-tale signs of her muscles fluttering around his fingers, before they clamped down and she exploded into her orgasm, climaxing with a shout of Shawn's name.

She collapsed back onto the bed and Shawn raised his head to look at her while stroking her small baby bump, he kissed the bump and shimmed up to kiss her, they deepened the kiss and he settled himself on top of her, she gave the nod to the silent question he was asking.

He thrusts into her in one swift motion and stilled for a minute to let them both adjust. He pulled put almost all the way and thrust back in, making them both moan in unison.

He picked up the speed and thrusts harder as they both approach there climaxes, he felt Juliet's muscles squeeze his cock before she exploded into yet another orgasm, and the tight, wet, hot heat and the squeezing of her muscles sent him over the edge too, he came with a shout of her name.

He rolled them on to their sides, and pulled out of her making them both groan at the loss of contact.

They fell asleep in wrapped in each other's arms.

In the morning they both awoke round about the same time, they slept through the alarm and were now late to school.

They decided just to take the day off, and curled up in bed and spoke for hours.

''Shawn, you know I'm almost 2 and a half months pregnant and I haven't been to the doctors'' Juliet said, she had been needing to talk to Shawn about it but she always ended up getting distracted.

''Oh yeah, I guess we should make an appointment'' Shawn replied a look of pure thought on his face.

''I'll call and see if they have any cancelations or appointments for today''

''Okay''

Juliet got up and put her clothes on, she walked down stairs and called the doctor, while she was doing that Shawn's cell phone started to ring, he looked at the screen and seen it was Gus.

''Hey buddy''

''Shawn where are you? Do you know what time it is ?'' Gus scolded

''I'm in the house, Gus, we slept through the alarm, so we are taking the day off''

''Okay, will you be in tomorrow?'' Gus asked

''Yeah'' Shawn relied, as he was on the phone Juliet walked back in the room, Shawn and Gus said there goodbye's.

''How'd it go?'' Shawn asked

''Fine there was a cancelation at 2 pm, so that gives us plenty of time to get breakfast and shower'' Juliet replied batting Shawn away as he was pressing open mouth kisses to her neck.

''okay'' Shawn said standing up and stretching, not caring about the fact her is completely naked.

''Okay, you get in the shower and I will make breakfast'' Juliet said already out the room before he could protest.

Juliet went down and made pancakes, while Shawn got Showered and dressed.

They ate breakfast and are now Juliet is showered and dressed. They still have 30 minutes before they have to leave. The sat and watched T.V, some Phineas and Ferb.

They are now on their way to the doctors, Juliet is nervous and so is Shawn but he won't let it show. They pulled in to the parking lot of the doctors 15 minutes later, and walked hand in hand in.

Shawn took a seat while Juliet went and got signed in; she came back with some forms she had to fill out. Once they were done, they only had to wait another 5 minutes before the doctor was ready to see them.

They walked into the room and Juliet sat on the table while Shawn took the seat next to it. She lay down and got comfortable.

The doctor came in, she asked Juliet to lift up her shirt while she does the sonogram, the doctor said everything is fine they have a healthy baby and Juliet is doing just fine too.

They walked out of the doctors, hand in hand with pictures and smiles on their faces.


End file.
